If Cath Had Killed Baz Alternative Ending
by Joolin
Summary: It's the final fight between the Mage and Simon. The Mage wants to kill him to gain his power, but Baz can't let that happen.


**Dear reader,**

 **I don't quite get how the beta-thing works, so you will have to read all my grammer mistakes - I'm sorry for that (English is not my native language, so I guess there are many punctuation and spelling mistakes)**

 **I just loved Carry On, so here is an Alternative Ending. Cath planned to kill Baz (I don't thing she did, though) and I wondered how that might've looked like. I hope you enjoy the story.**

 **If Cath had killed him**

'You aren't worthy,' the Mage said. 'You are just a child,' he said. 'Give me your magic. I know better than you! I can change this world. You must understand, Simon, that we need to make sacrifices for the greater good. Just imagine what _I_ could do with your power. I could control it.'

He got closer to Simon, who fell backwards as he tried to get away from the mage he had trusted so much. The look in the Mages eyes was crazy and full of desire. Maybe he was right. Maybe it was for the greater good. Or maybe he was just a madman.

'You must see, my dear boy, that the only way I can have your magic is for you to die,' he said with a voice so soft you almost coud've believed he meant, what he said, and he had just good intentions. 'In spite of everything she said, this is what your mother would've wanted.'

'You knew my mother?', Simon whispered in shock, incapable of moving a single muscle.

'Oh, I knew her well. I knew her better than you could ever imagine, Simon. See how far I've come, Lucy. Look at me now! Look at everything I can finally have! Right there he is, your gorgeous son. My visions are to come true. You were the only person ever to have faith in me. Now see how far I've gotten! Now I finally am only one step away!'  
His voice had risen and he was talking to someone who wasn't even in the room, probalby neither in this world. He was talking to Simons mother and he was more terrified than anything.

The Mage lifted his wand and was just about to cast a spell that would probably have killed Simon as Baz stepped between the two of them. _Baz._ Simon wasn't able to tell whether that was a good thing. He just knew that he wouldn't have defended himself. He was just tired. Tired of using magic. He didn't wanted anyone to be hurt. And he could never ever stand up against the mage. After all he was the one who had given him a home. That's what Watford had always been to him. It wasn't so much about the magic but about the friends he had here and the life that he had been given. But what should be the price? He was the one stealing the magic and he was just so tired of it. Was Ebbs life what he had to pay? Was it his own life? The Mages? Or would he manage to get Baz killed? No, not Baz. He wouldn't let that happen. Anything but Baz.

Baz narrowed his eyebrows and his voice was full of rage as he casted a few defensive spells to protect himself and Simon from the mages magic. But the Mage was strong.

'Come here,' Simon said to the Humdrum. He just wanted rest. Maybe a little peace after all. The Humdrum stepped towards him. They were united, eventually.

Baz tried to throw fire at the mage but he was stronger than ever before.

'You can't have him,' Baz shouted. 'Never.'

It just took one single sentence to break him down. ' **You shall catch fire at sunrise!** _'_

It was a paralyzing spell and within a second Baz wasn't capable of a single movement.

'No!' Simon screamed and used what magic was left in him to cast ' **Stop it!** _'_

It should be what killed the Mage but for the moment Simon didn't care. There were just a few minutes before sunrise. The darkness was already vanishing slowly.

'No, no, no,' he whisperd and hurried to catch Baz who was about to fall. 'No,' he muttered as he held him tight.

It was weird but Baz suddenly felt satisfied as he laied in Simons arms.

'Looks like... I'm not gonna live forever after all,' he grinned even though it hurt. Simon broke into tears, he couldn't help it. 'No... It wasn't supposed to end like this.'

'It damn well was,' Baz smiled. 'I always knew you were going to be the end of me.'

Simons hands clinched around Baz' coat.

'Told you I was gonna make you cry,' Baz whispered 'cause speaking louder hurt too much.

Simon didn't say anything. Baz kept talking. He couldn't stop being a douche, not even in his last minutes.

'Really Snow, you're the worst chosen one to ever be chosen... Even killing me has to do someone else.'

Simon hugged him and sobbed even louder. And he didn't care one bit.

 _Kiss me,_ Baz wanted to say but he didn't have the energy. Simon did it anyway. His lips were hot as ever, it was always fire with Snow. Baz had always known that sooner or later he woud've gotten burnt. He was absolutly fine with it. He had been a monster anyways. And monsters needed to be killed... It's what his mother would've wanted after all. Finally, she got her wish. Finally, he didn't have to feel guilty anymore for his simple existence.

But Simon made him forget all of that. He died for the saviour of Simon Snow... He was going to die kissing Simon Snow. But Simon Snow wouldn't die kissing him. And he was okay with that.

'Aleister Crowley,' he whispered between two kisses. 'I'm living a charmed life.'

And they weren't enemies before the sun rose. Baz wasn't a monster. Simon was neither the bad guy nor the hero. They were just two boys for once.

There was love between Simon Snow and Tyrannus Basilton Grimm-Pitch before the sun rose.


End file.
